the hellpigeon
by Tova Winchester
Summary: very serious fanfic i promise


"dean so get this i was doing important research and stuff and found out that if you sell your soul you're going to die like after a while lol what are we going to do", sam said while he entered dean's hotelroom.  
"oh shit", dean replied. "the demon probably mentioned that hahah i think she gave me a year or something? idek i didn't listen"  
"but dean it's been almost one year now?", sam said with a very serious face like wow really really serious  
"lol goshdarnit", dean cursed (but he didn't say goshdarnit i'm just trying to keep this child-friendly)

~like a while later who knows~  
the winchesters decided to get help because they realized they weren't the only hunters in the world hahah ikr? anyways they went to bobby singer's place or something and were like hey booby dean sold his soul like almost a year ago and he's going to die? and after bobby had called them idjits approximately 69 times (lol get it) he decided to help them because that's what friends do!  
"we need to get dean out of his deal somehow", bobby said and looked in some books or s/t he didn't use google anyways because he's old  
"how can we do that", dean asked  
"i'm going to ask my demonboyfriend crowley he's a crossroadsdemon he can help us" bobby said  
the guys painted like a devilstrap and stuff on the floor and mixed a demonsummoning thing (recipe: you need 2dl virginblood, any amount of graveyard dirt and pictures of mark sheppard with long hair. mix your ingredients in a plastic bowl while whispering in simlish, you know the language from the sims, you don't need to know any words just sound convincing)  
like 2 seconds after mixing the summoningthing crowley was standing in the devilstrap in front of them.  
"hello idjits, i mean boys, i've been hanging out too much with bobby" crowley said and his face kinda looked like :/ except you can't really make that face irl  
"crowley you need to help us dean made a deal to bring me back from the dead almost a year ago and now he's going to die", sam started to cry because he didn't want his brother to die? crowley just laughed and was like lol no and then he blowed a kiss in bobby's direction and cracked the floor with his demonpowers to break the devilstrap and he was gone before bobby even could answer the kiss. bobby got really angry because crowley broke his floor (again) and started yelling and threatening with divorce even though crowley couldn't hear him anymore. sam was still crying and dean was very confused.

a few hours before dean's deal was due things started to get like really weird. dean was sure he could hear a bird flying around and making birdsounds but he couldn't see any birds? also no one else heard it? it was strange as frick but he decided not to think about it too much. instead he went and got some bears no i mean beers and watched tv. he wanted to make the best of his final hours. sam was pretty much freaking out and dean was like "dude stop" but sam couldn't stop and when dean didn't notice sam went to a crossroad and summoned a demon. it was a demon that he had never seen before.  
"can you break my brother's deal?", he asked. the demon didn't answer.  
"are you sam winchester?", she asked instead.  
"yah", sam said.  
"then theres nothing i can do unless you want to die lol" the demon disappeared.

when sammy returned to bobby's house he heard a scream that was probably dean's because it sounded like dean and who else would it be but he wasn't completely sure. he went inside and ran around looking for his brother. he found him in a room somewhere idk anyways dean was lying on the floor and starring at something in front of him that sam couldn't see? sam was like what is it but dean didn't reply because he was too busy screaming. sam's moosebrain started to work and it was like he was going through his computer harddrive and all his saved files and stuff and then he found a document about demondeals and opened it and found out that it's probably a hellhound or something?  
"dean is it a hellhound or something?", sam yelled.  
"what no", dean said between his screams "it's..." (dramatic pause just imagine the dramaticness wow) "it's a pigeon!"  
suddenly there was like a poof (still very dramatic) and crowley appeared in the room!  
"crowley what the h ell", bobby said (he wasn't in the room before but now he's there he like ran or something)  
"hello boys", crowley said "growley the hellhound died so i had to get a new one say hello to growley the hellpigeon"

the end 


End file.
